Choji Akimichi
Summary Chōji Akimichi (秋道チョウジ, Akimichi Chōji) is one of the main supporting characters of Naruto series. He is a chūnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Akimichi clan and a member of Team Asuma. Along with his team-mates, he is part of an Ino–Shika–Chō trio, just like their fathers were before them. Chōji and his father were later seen talking on the roof of a building while Chōji was still upset over the way he was treated by the other children, saying the Akimichi were fat and stupid. His father told him that few people have a heart as kind and caring as his, and one day he would meet someone who would see that in him and respect him for it, and that eventually they would be the best of friends. Soon after, Shikamaru arrived. Chōji recognised him as the one who had defended him earlier and asked Shikamaru why he wasn't playing the game, to which Shikamaru responded that it was too troublesome. He then told Chōji that he liked to come up there to watch the clouds and that Chōji happened to be sitting in his spot. Chōji moved over to give him space. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | Low 7-C | Unknown, likely''' higher''' Name: Choji Akimichi Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 12-13 in Part 1, 16-17 in Part 2, 32 in the Boruto Movie Classification: Human Ninja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, can increase in size and mass, amping his physical capabilities. He can enlarge single parts of his body or increase the size of his entire form up to dozens of meters tall. | By burning calories into chakra, he further increases his strength. Attack Potency: City Block level (Destroyed a Boulder) | Small Town level (A hundred of times stronger than before) | Unknown, likely''' higher''' Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Shouldn't be much slower than base Naruto) Lifting Strength: Class M | Class M+ | Unknown, likely''' higher''' Striking Strength: City Block Class | Small Town Class | Unknown, likely''' higher''' Durability: City Block level (Took a beating from Jirobo) | Small Town level '''| Town level''' when in his giant form (Took Gedo Mazo's omnidirectional chakra blast head on) Stamina: Very High Range: Dozens of meters when he's in his giant form Standard Equipment: Kunai, shuriken, wire, standard ninja tools, used to carry the Akimichi clan's custom soldier pills to force himself into calorie control mode pre-timeskip. Intelligence: Average, skilled in combat Weaknesses: He used to be incompetent due to fear until he overcame it, calling him fat will seriously anger him, pre-timeskip Chouji could only use calorie control via soldier pills, and was damaged to near death as a result. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Baika no Jutsu (Multi-Size Technique): A secret technique passed down through the Akimichi clan that allows the user to increase the size and mass of their body by converting calories into chakra. The user can freely manipulate their size at will when using this technique, and can use it for extensive periods of time. One of the most common applications for the Multi-Size Technique is to increase the size of the user's abdomen to make their body round and ball-like. *'Bubun Baika no Jutsu (Partial Multi-Size Technique):' This application of the expansion technique gives the user the ability to increase the size of specific body parts. Increasing the mass and weight of one's arm allows the user to strike targets with far more powerful punches. The sudden expansion also increases the user's range of attack as an effect. *'Cho Baika no Jutsu (Super Multi-Size Technique):' This technique is the Baika no Jutsu (Multi-Size Technique) on a grand scale. The user can increase the size of their body to that of a large building. The power of physical attacks such and punches, kicks, and body slams is multiplied greatly while the user is in this colossal state. Akimichi Clan Taijutsu: Changing size through use of the Multi-Size Technique allows the user to perform various Taijutsu (physical attacks) techniques developed specifically for the Akimichi clan's unique fighting style. The increased mass compliments the user's techniques by providing more weight resulting in higher raw power. *'Nikudan Sensha (Human Bullet Tank):' To use this technique, the user must first perform the Multi-Size Technique to transform their body into a round shape. The user will begin to rapidly spin and they throw the mass of their large body at the target like a giant cannon ball. As the user's body rolls, the added momentum generates a heavy attack. *'Nikudan Hari Sensha (Spiked Human Bullet Tank):' Similar to the standard Nikudan Sensha (Human Bullet Tank). Chouji will use chakra to transform and harden his long hair into sharp spikes as he increases his mass and begins to rapidly spin. His attack power is increased, as the solid spikes add a grinding effect to the jutsu and can tear through rock. Chōharite (Super Open Hand Slap): After performing the Multi-Size Technique to increase their size, the user will focus a large amount of charka around their hands, causing special markings to manifest on their palms. Once the chakra becomes visible, the user will attack with a downward strike using their weight and strength to their advantage. Calorie Control: This mode grants the user free control over their body's calories, letting them burn the energy into pure chakra. The massive increase in energy causes two butterfly wings to form on the user made out of chakra. In this mode, the user can freely use many high-level Akimichi Taijutsu techniques without putting too much strain on their body. A side effect to this mode is weight loss, though it only poses a threat to the user if the calorie control technique was forcefully activated via special soldier pills. Chodan Bakugeki (Butterfly Bullet Bombing): Once the Calorie Control technique is initiated, the user can perform this powerful jutsu. After focusing all of the user's chakra into one of their arms, their chakra level briefly increases a hundred fold, allowing them to deliver a devastating punch with all of their body's strength. Key: Base | Calorie Control | Shippuden Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Naruto Category:Humans Category:Size-Shifters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier